


Valuable employees are not allowed to leave

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Blood, Cyberpunk, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mechanics, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Разве можно допустить утечку мозгов из своей мафиозной семьи? | How can you allow your mafia Family to brain drain?
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185809
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF KHR визуал M-E 2021





	Valuable employees are not allowed to leave

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [CabernetSauvignon](https://cabernetsauvignon.diary.ru/).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/84/bO9QInDg_o.jpg)


End file.
